Until The End of Time
by Park Minnie
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Setiap saat, sampai mataku tak terbuka lagi, sampai napasku tak berhembus lagi, sampai detak jantungku tak terdengar lagi. Sampai saat itu, jangan lepaskan tanganku ... . Itu saja," / Beginning of the story / Chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

_"Aku ..., hanya ingin bersamamu. Setiap saat, sampai mataku tak terbuka lagi, sampai napasku tak berhembus lagi, sampai detak jantungku tak terdengar lagi. Sampai saat itu, jangan lepaskan tanganku ... . Itu saja,"_

_.  
_

**Title :** Until The End of Time  
**Prolog**  
**Main Cast :** Eunhyuk - Donghae  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Rated :** T

created by **P**ark **M**innie

.

**Warning!** Still Prolog, hehehee ...

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

Dia yang kukenal, sekarang berubah. Dia yang canggung, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenalku, kini berubah. Sekarang ia bertambah tinggi, melebihi diriku. Kini dia bisa mengangkatku dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang dulu ku kenal.

Aku yang dulu selalu menganggap semua tidak berarti, kini menyadari arti dari sebuah harapan. Dari waktu ke waktu, aku mempunyai banyak hal yang bisa kujadikan sebuah impian. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Musim yang indah menemaniku di jalan yang mewangi, aku melangkah hati-hati. Aku gugup. Ketika kau datang perlahan ke duniaku dengan senyummu yang kaku, aku merasa semua kebahagiaan dalam dunia ini milikku ...

Ketika aku bangun saat matahari mulai naik, aku tertawa. Impianku masih jauh, tapi aku berharap itu bukanlah mimpi. Aku berharap hanya pada satu cinta, memohon selamanya kau disampingku.

Aku sangat berubah dari waktu ke waktu tetapi cintaku padamu tak pernah berubah, aku pun tetap tidak mau melepaskan tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi cinta terakhir dalam hidupmu. Cintamu sangat istimewa untukku ... .

Jangan pernah berkata kau akan pergi. Sampai hari nanti, sampai selamanya, aku yakin kita akan bersama. Kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, menjadi cinta terakhir di kehidupanku, jadi tetaplah bersamaku. Hanya lakukan itu, kau membuat hidupku sempurna ... .

Kaulah satu-satunya yang membuat hidupku sempurna.

.

__ Until The End of Time __

.

Semakin lama aku bersamanya, setiap detiknya sangat berharga. Jika bersamanya, aku sanggup menghentikan waktu hingga aku dan dia tak bisa bersama lagi. Tetapi, mengapa masih saja waktu berjalan dengan cepat?

Aku takut tidak ada waktu lagi, aku hanya ingin memelukmu, sampai aku merasa mempunyai banyak kerutan. Sampai aku tak sanggup lagi menemanimu, sampai aku merasa lelah. Aku berharap bisa melihatmu walaupun aku tidak bergerak, sampai aku merasa rambutmu dan rambutku mulai berwarna putih salju. Sampai penglihatanku kabur, sampai aku tidak bernapas, aku ingin kita tak kan pernah berpisah.

Jika itu tak mudah bagi kita, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku takut waktu berputar dengan cepat. Tidak cukup waktu untuk melihatmu dengan jelas. Aku juga takut waktu berputar dengan lambat. Selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Biarlah, aku lebih senang jika terus berbaring di kasur rumah sakit dari pada melihatmu menangis di atas makamku.

Jika aku pergi, setidaknya di sini masih ada kau yang berharga bagiku, keajaiban bagiku. Mungkin, jika aku pergi nanti, aku akan melupakan dunia. Tetapi, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Dirimu, selalu terukir dalam hatiku.

Untukmu,  
Yang selalu menemaniku dalam setiap canda tawaku,  
Yang selalu mendengarkan kesedihanku,  
Setiap saat dari dulu hingga sekarang,  
Dia, yang selalu tertawa denganku,  
Dia, yang selalu menangis bersamaku,  
Dia, yang selalu berdoa untukku,  
Seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku,  
Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ...,  
Terima Kasih,  
karena selalu berada disisiku dan mencintaiku.

.

.

.

_"Berjanjilah, kau akan terus di sampingku,"_

_"Haha ..., kau sedang melamarku ya? Baiklah, aku berjanji,"_

.

_"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"_

_"Hmmm ..., mungkin satu minggu? Atau lebih? Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya,"_

_"Percayalah, aku hanya ingin terbebas dari ini bagaimana pun caranya,"_

_"Aku tahu ...,"_

.

_"Jika aku benar-benar pergi dari sini, kumohon, jaga dia untukku. Dia sangat berarti bagiku,"_

_"B-baiklah, aku berjanji,"_

.

_"Kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku?"_

_"Apa pun untukmu,"_

_"Tinggalkan aku,"_

.

_"Kau bercanda? Kau memintaku untuk selamanya bersamamu! Kau memintaku untuk selalu di sisimu! Kau memintaku berjanji untuk itu! Tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang mengkhianatinya?"_

_"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu,"_

_"Tapi_"_

_"Percayalah, aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu selalu berdoa untuk suatu yang sia-sia,"_

_"Kau bilang sia-sia? Tapi bagiku tidak! Itu sungguh berarti,"_

.

_"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur,"_

_"Aku juga. Tetap genggam tanganku,"_

_"Ya, mimpikan aku,"_

_"Kau juga,"_

_"Sampai nanti ...,"_

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**###**

****Repost!  
Thanks for read ^^

Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih, karena masih ada yang mau mereview fanfict saya T^T  
Sekali lagi, Terima kasih!


	2. Begining of The Story

# At School _ April 2011 #

Terik matahari yang serasa membakar kulit, pastinya membuat semua orang enggan untuk melakukan apapun. Semua pasti ingin dia dirumah, ditemani dengan minuman dingin dan buah-buahan segar, atau yang lebih ekstrim mendinginkan badan di dalam lemari es karena tak tahan dengan panasnya siang ini. Begitu pun yang ditunjukkan murid-murid kelas X Bahasa 1. Kelas yang tak biasanya hening karena para murid tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga mereka di hari yang sangat melelahkan ini. Sungguh, saya juga nggak pengen ngapa-ngapain kalau hari sepanas itu!

Tak sedikit murid-murid yang tertidur karena kebosanan yang melanda. Tidak ada guru yang masuk –mungkin telat- dijadikan alasan bagi setiap muridnya setiap ada guru piket yang melongo ke kelas mereka. Namun masih ada juga yang masih asik berbincang dengan teman walau dengan tampang malas-malasan. Seperti halnya 2 orang siswi yang duduk deretan belakang dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Tetap aja panas walau anginnya juga banyak! Bosan~~," keluh seorang siswi berambut pendek bergelombang.

"Tau nih! Bosan banget! Mana guru Sastra nggak masuk lagi! Aku kan mau denger cerita-cerita dari dia," sambung siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Siswi itu menopang wajah dengan tangannya yang kurus dan matanya terpejam mencoba tidur.

"Cerita sih cerita, tapi mana ada yang bermutu, RaYoung-ie! Ya, nggak Min Rin-ah?" Siswi berambut pendek itu mendongakkan wajahnya –melihat dengan pandangan terbalik- ke arah belakang. Menatap seseorang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku novel hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, nih anak! Kalau ketemu buku aja, lupa semuanya," dengusnya. Tapi tetap saja siswi yang dipanggil Min Rin –yang membaca buku- itu tidak bergeming.

"Sia-sia manggilnya Hyun Ah-ya! Tuh anak kalau ada gempa bumi juga nggak bakalan nyadar kalau lagi baca buku," tambah siswi kurus –yang bernama RaYoung- disebelahnya, dan tiba-tiba pikiran usil terlintas di otaknya yang pas-pasan. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah orang yang sedang membaca itu. Dan dengan gerakan cepat_

Seett!

Sekali tarik, buku itu diambilnya dan menampakkan wajah seorang siswi yang kebingungan mencari bukunya. Tapi setelah melihat siapa yang mengambilnya, kening siswi itu mengkerut marah dan siap-siap mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

"Jangan teriak!" bentak RaYoung. Dan dijawab dengan dengusan kesal siswi itu. "Baca apa?" tanya Hyun Ah penasaran tapi tak melihat ke arah buku itu. Masih menatap Min Rin dengan posisi tadi, posisi aneh.

"Novel," jawabnya malas dan menumpukan wajahnya ke meja.

"Heee? Tumben kau membaca novel," Hyun Ah melotot kaget, "Ada angin apa? Emang bagus?" tambahnya lagi.

Dan Min Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah teman-temannya ceria, "Iya, bagus banget tau nggak! Itu tuh cerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai sampai akhir! Iiihhh~~~ Romantis banget! Aku aja sudah berkali-kali bacanya tapi nggak pernah bosan!" komentar Min Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti ibu-ibu arisan sedang bergosip.

Tingkah Min Rin yang aneh itu langsung ditanggapi dengan muka cengo dari kedua temannya. _Nih anak sudah minum obat nggak, sih?_ Pikir mereka.

RaYoung buru-buru menggeleng. "Ceritanya gimana? Ceritain dong! Males bacanya, tebal banget!" katanya sambil membolak-balikkan buku novel tebal yang covernya di dominasi warna ungu lembut itu. Dan di bagian cover depannya terdapat huruf-huruf dengan cetakan timbul.

"Boleh!" katanya semangat. Ia memang senang jika ada orang yang ingin mendengar ceritanya. "Jadi, ceritanya tuh gini ...,"

Dan mulailah ia menceritakan isi dari novel itu tanpa melewatkan saru kejadian pun.

.

**Title : **Until The end of Time  
Beginning of The Story  
**Length :** 1/?  
**Rated : **T  
**Genre : **Romance, Drama

.

**Warning!** Typo(s), bahasa yang bertele-tele, alur yang akan sangat lambat!

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

# A Town - August, 2003 #

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di sebuah jalan kecil. Tak jauh dibelakang terlihat sebuah mobil truk yang mengangkut kardus-kardus besar. Siapa pun yang melihatnya tentu memiliki pemikiran yang sama, ada yang pindahan.

Di dalam mobil sedan itu, duduklah seorang sopir dan 2 penumpangnya di kursi belakang. Seorang wanita yang hampir berumur 40 tahun namun masih terlihat cantik, dan anaknya, seorang remaja laki-laki bertubuh kurus, berpipi tirus dan bermata sipit yang kapasitas kegantengannya diatas rata-rata.

Keheningan menguasai mobil itu. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Wanita cantik itu terus fokus memandang ke depan, melihat jalan. Sementara anaknya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, namun tatapannya kosong. Di pikirannya terdapat bermacam hal yang membuatnya terus melamun hingga tak menyadari mobil itu melambat dan berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah bercat biru langit. Terus melamun dan tak bergeming walau ibunya memanggilnya untuk turun.

"... ki ...,"

" ...,"

"Hyukkie," wanita itu menyentuh pundak anaknya dengan lembut, dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Cara itu berhasil membangunkan anak semata wayangnya dari kerjaannya yang khusuk.

"Ya?" Remaja itu melihat ke arah ibunya yang tersenyum manis, "Kita sudah sampai, Eunhyukkie," jawab ibunya lembut masih memasang senyum surganya. Laki-laki bernama panggilan Eunhyuk itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela lalu ia mengangguk. "Ayo keluar," ajak ibunya.

Eunhyuk keluar melalui pintu di sisi kirinya sementara ibunya keluar dari pintu yang lain. Setelah keluar, Eunhyuk tidak langsung menuju rumah barunya –seperti yang ibunya lakukan, tapi masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Suasana nyaman, lengang dan hening khas pinggiran kota. Pepohonan masih banyak tumbuh tinggi tak seperti kota yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Tak tampak bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang pencakar langit seperti di perkotaan, yang ada hanya rumah-rumah sederhana tak bertingkat sejauh mata memandang. Tak ada asap pabrik, panas matahari atau kebisingan yang menjadi teman baik suasana kota. Yang ada hanya ketenangan tanpa perlu khawatir spot jantung karena kaget mendengar suara motor anak-anak ABG yang ngebut-ngebutan di jalan raya.

Keadaan sekitar masih sepi dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ini masih pukul 11 lewat di pagi hari. Anak-anak sekolahan di sini tentu sudah berada di sekolahnya masing-masing. Dan para orang dewasa pasti bekerja.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, dengan memantapkan langkah ia masuk ke rumah barunya bersamaan dengan para kuli panggut yang membawa barang-barangnya. Di dekat pintu terlihat ibunya yang sedang menyerahkan amplop berisi uang pada salah satu pekerja, upah yang diperoleh mereka setelah bekerja. Dan saat melihat Eunhyuk, ibunya tersenyum.

"Ayo, masuk," ajaknya. Eunhyuk mengikuti ibunya ke dalam rumah sederhana itu. "Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Memang benar, rumah ini bagus. Bukan dalam artian kemegahannya, -bukan. Rumah Eunhyuk yang ia tinggali dulu jauh lebih megah dari ini, sebuah rumah megah bak istana yang berdiri di tengah kota. Tapi ini rumah sederhana yang dilingkupi dengan kehangatan. Sederhana namun nyaman. Dan ini sangat disukai Eunhyuk.

Perabotan rumah yang besar memang sudah ada di sana dan telah ditata rapi. Seperti sofa, lemari, kasur dan meja makan. Jadi mereka tinggal meletakkan perabotan kecil.

"Kata Umma, Heechul ajumma akan kemari, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membuka sebuah kardus besar. Di dalam rumah hanya ada mereka, semua kuli panggut itu sudah pergi setelah memindahkan barang-barang dari truk ke dalam rumah. "Iya, Heechul akan kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab ibunya yang juga mengeluarkan barang-barang dari sebuah kardus besar. Keduanya terdiam sambil membenahi barang-barang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian_

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya langsung menuju pintu, "Sebentar," sahut ibunya Eunhyuk.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita seumurannya yang juga masih terlihat cantik. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memeluk ibu Eunhyuk. "Jung soo, Leeteuk, Teukie!" kata wanita itu sambil menyebutkan nama-nama panggilan ibu Eunhyuk, sementara yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk sahabat baiknya itu, "Aku merindukanmu, Leeteuk," sambungnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Chulie," jawab Leeteuk –ibu Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu, dan menggamit lengan Heechul, "Ayo masuk. Aku baru saja sampai, jadi belum banyak yang aku bereskan," jelasnya. Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Mana anakmu itu? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, terakhir aku melihatnya itu sudah 13 tahun yang lalu kan? Dia pasti tidak mengenalku lagi," kata Heechul sambil berjalan pelan, "Tidak, dia masih mengingatmu. Yaahhh, walau hanya namamu. Kau juga sih, tidak pernah mengirimkan fotomu. Jadi dia tidak terlalu ingat,"

"Hahaha ... . Maaf, kalau itu aku lupa," Mereka terkikik dan berhenti di dekat dapur. Di sana Heechul bisa melihat punggung seorang laki-laki yang sedang memindahkan piring, gelas dan beberapa barang pecah belah lainnya.

"Itu Hyukjae?" tanya Heechul berbisik, Leeteuk mengangguk, "Eunyhukkie-ah," panggilnya.

Punggung itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan berwajah dingin. Ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya di samping ibunya, "Ini Heechul ajumma," kata Leeteuk saat melihat wajah kebingungan anaknya. Dan Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum sumringah sembari menghampiri sahabat baik ibunya itu.

"Heechul ajumma ...," sapa Eunhyuk sambil membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Heechul.

"Omooo~~ kau sangat tampan Hyukkie," pujinya sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk, "Kemana pipi gembulmu itu? Kenapa kau bertambah kurus?" tanya Heechul setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah kurus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa. "Aku jarang makan, ajumma. Umma jarang dirumah," adu Eunhyuk sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Ya! Umma selalu masak, kau saja yang jarang makan," balas Leeteuk pura-pura marah, Heechul dan Eunhyuk hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Teukie, apa kau sudah mendaftarkan Hyukkie ke sekolah barunya?" tanya Heechul setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

"Tentu saja, sekolah yang sama dengan anakmu, kan? Sky High-High School," dan lagi-lagi Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Iya, dia sekolah di sana. Kalau tidak salah kelas XI 2," Heechul melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Leeteuk, "Kau pasti menjadi idola di sana, kau itu tampan sekali," puji Heechul lagi.

"Ajumma~~~," dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kikuk, kedua wanita itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku harap kau masuk saja ke kelas yang sama dengan anakku, jadi bisa lebih mengenal. Jangan hanya aku dengan Leeteuk saja yang bersahabat baik. Kalian juga harus berteman baik," kata Heechul bijak.

"Baik, aku akan berteman dengan anak ajumma. Tapi, aku saja belum tahu anak ajumma siapa," tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau akan tahu jika di sekolah nanti. Sekarang dia belum pulang, katanya akan pulang sore, ada kegiatan ekskul," jawab Heechul.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menanggapinya. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang membuatnya ingin segera mengenal anak dari sahabat baik ibunya ini. _Semoga saja anaknya bersahabat seperti Heechul ajumma,_ Eunhyuk membatin.

Tapi Eunhyuk tak tahu. Bisa saja awal perkenalan dengan anak dari sahabat ibunya itu akan menimbulkan perasaan-perasaan baru yang timbul di hatinya. Dia tidak tahu jika awal pertemuannya itu akan berimbas pada suatu kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia sesali mengapa ia menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan orang itu.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya update chapter 1! *kebanggaan terbesar karena selama ini belum pernah bikin chapteran!*  
Oh my GOD! Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin menguji kemampuan saya untuk membuat chapteran. Soalnya saya bisa menebak kalau bahasa saya akan bertele-tele begitu membuat chapteran T^T

Mohon bimbingannya ya ^^  
Karena saya belum terlalu mahir :)

Terima kasih telah membaca ^^

.

**_Park Minnie_**


End file.
